The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
In recent times, optical communication employing an optical cable and an optical connector (SC connector, LC connector, and the like) is widely used. In the optical communication, when wastes adhere to a joint portion (joint surface of the optical connector) in which the optical communication is performed, it is difficult to perform the communication. Therefore, before joining the connector to a device, a dealer performs cleaning of the joint portion in which the optical communication is performed using an exclusive cleaning unit.
With respect to a cleaning method of an optical switch device, JP 2002-311349A describes that, in a cleaning operation, an optical fiber holding member is moved to a cleaning mechanism by the drive of a motor, so that a fiber end surface is cleaned.